kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Organization XXI
The Organization was formed by Xirbealg, Axna, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. The Organization aims to stop Madara Uchiha's plans to take control of all worlds, and has defeated most members of Akatsuki. Uniform Each member in the Organization dons the same uniform, regardless of whether they are male or female. The uniform consists of a single black leather hooded cloak. It is plainly adorned with a silver zipper and seemingly pointless silver beaded pull strings for the hood that form a semi-circle in the middle. The only difference in between uniforms is the roman numeral that each member wears on their back. Not much is known about the under garments of the Organization. It is known, however, that they all wear hakama-esque black pants and knee high silver trimmed boots (although Roxas wears sneakers of the same color, and Larxene and Axna both wear somewhat of a female version of the boots with heels). In addition to this, they all wear black leather gloves of some unknown length, as they disappear under bell shaped sleeves. Some members have different looking coats, for example Axel, whose sleeves are tight around his wrists. Upon closer inspection, it can be seen that the hems of each cloak are each slightly different, as well as the shoulder pads (such as those of Demyx and Xigbar, which seem to be slightly pointed). Members/ Rank #Xirbealg/Gabriel; "The Master of Twilight;" uses the attributes of light and darkness and various keyblades. #Axna/Ana; "The Loving Companion;" uses the attribute of light and various keyblades. #Replica Sora; "The key to Light" uses the attribute of light and a keyblade. #Riku Replica #2; "The Master of Dawn" uses the attributes of light and darkness and the way to the dawn keyblade. #Kairi Replica; "The Lucky Charm" uses the attribute of light and a keyblade. #Mickey; "The King" uses the attribute of light and the kingdom key D keyblade. #Goofy; uses a shield. #Sasuke "The dark twin" uses the attribute of lightning and a dark keyblade. #' ' replica; "The Superior of the In-Between;" uses the attribute of Nothingness and weapons called Ethereal Blades. #' 'replica; "The Whirlwind Lancer;" uses the attribute of Wind and six Lances. # replica; "The Flurry of Dancing Flames;" uses the attribute of Fire and twin Chakram.' ' #' ' replica; "The Graceful Assassin;" uses the attribute of Flowers and a Scythe. #' ' replica; "The Savage Nymph'" uses the attribute of Lightning and eight Knives. #' replica; "The Key of Destiny;" uses the attribute of Light and wields up to three different Keyblades. He initially wielded the Kingdom Key but soon acquired the Oathkeeper and Oblivion, which represents Kairi and Riku, respectively. #Nathan "The computer genius;" uses the attribute of light and various staffs. # Naruto uses the attribute of Light and the Ninja Destiny Keyblade. #Ichigo Kurosaki "The Shinigami Substitute" Uses a Zanpakuto and Fire magic Former Members Xigbar replica; "The Freeshooter;" used the attribute of Space and Gun Arrows (Deceased) Vexen replica; "The Chilly Academic;" used the attribute of Ice and a shield. (Deceased) Zexion replica; "The Cloaked Schemer;" used the attribute of Illusion, and a Lexicon. (Deceased) Lexaeus replica; "The Silent Hero;" used the attribute of Earth and an Axe Sword. (Deceased) Saïx replica; "The Luna Diviner;" used the attribute of Moon, and a Claymore. (Deceased) Demyx replica; "The Melodious Nocturne;" used the attribute of Water and a Sitar. (Deceased) Luxord replica; "The Gambler of Fate;" used the attribute of Time as well as Cards. (Deceased) Category:Kingdom Hearts: Road To Dawn Category:Groups and Organizations